Shelves and closets upon which products in individual containers are placed are known in the prior art.
The inconveniences of this distribution for use of the products derive from the diversity of the goods used for the personal grooming for each user.
Aside from this, large spaces may be needed to place all the containers and jars, as well as utensils (combs, sponges, brushes and the like.)